


Admission

by Bandshe



Series: Dena and Samson [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dena and Samson struggle their emotions. They both have started to go beyond carnal pleasure and are now finding themselves falling for each other. Samson fears that Dena has moved on to Cullen when their activities cease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admission

She didn’t know when it happened and to be frank she didn’t even want to admit that it happened, but Creators, she was in love. She was in a relationship for almost two years prior to this and he was the closest she had ever come to falling in love, but that ended unexpectedly with both parties hurt. This was meant to be a one time thing, then it escalated and now she was stuck.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen snapped her out of her daze.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dena looked up at Cullen who was blushing when she locked eyes with him _Ugh, when will he get that I don’t want to be with him?_

“We need to gather more information from him. Leliana’s scouts have done everything, but they risk being caught.”

She didn’t want to see him today. The man could read her like a book, she tried to keep a cold exterior but he could strip down her defenses like he could her clothes. Dena inadvertently began to blush. _What is he doing to me?_ “Can someone else go this time? I’m tired and need to get some rest.”

Cullen and Josephine looked at her puzzled, it was the early afternoon and while Dena loved to sleep in late, she was rather awake. But Leliana knew that look, it had been the same look Zevran had when he realized he was in love with the Warden.

“You’re the only one he’ll talk to.” Cullen said tersely. 

“Fenedhis!” Dena stood up quickly, her chair crashing against the wall behind her. “I’ll do it, but not in his cell. If I’m to do this I need to be comfortable and so does he. He’s more likely to talk if he’s treated well.” She stormed out of the war room and headed to her chambers.

Cullen grumbled as he walked down the stone steps into the dungeon. He was last person he wanted to see. Gone were the days where Samson would quietly comfort him as he woke up from a nightmare. Now all that is left is a broken man who seemed to only thirst for power.

“Come with me.” Cullen unlocked the prison cell.

“Going on a date, are we?” Samson laughed.

“Shut up. We need more information and it seems the Inquisitor is tired of talking to you.”

 _Or fucking me. Guess I’m too much for her._ Samson thought. “So now you’re going to question me? Will this be in your bed chambers?” Samson smirked when he saw the rage welling up inside the Commander.

“Move.” Cullen secured his arms with the iron shackles and lead him outside. 

The sun burned his eyes and for the first time he craved those stupid windowless walls. He attempted to shield his eyes, but Cullen grabbed his arm and yanked him along. 

“I didn’t know you liked it rough, Rutherford. Always seemed the sweet type. The kind that likes to wine and dine a lass before spreading her open.”

Cullen gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to lose his cool in front of everyone in Skyhold, that’s what Samson wanted. He had to remain calm and collected, if only for the sake of the Inquisition.

“Tell me, Cullen, have you ever tasted your sweet Inquisitor? She seems like she'd taste wonderful. Just imagine her juices dripping down your chin as she moans out your name. I bet you do every night as you fuck yourself.” Cullen halted in his steps and stiffened up. There it was, the moment Samson was waiting for, he found Cullen’s weak spot and he was going to abuse it.

“Commander!” Josephine’s voice snapped him out of his rage, if only for a moment. “If you have a moment, it seems I may have misread your request.” Josephine handed him a piece of parchment. Cullen moved his lips as he read the note.

Samson scanned the courtyard hoping to see Dena anywhere but she was nowhere in sight. Samson felt the pang of rejection and he wasn’t liking it. He shouldn’t care for her like this, it was just rutting in a prison cell and some bullshit information about the location of the red templar camps. _Maker’s balls this better not be happening._

He felt another sharp pull and found himself tripping over a step.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve warned you.” Cullen grinned maliciously. 

Samson growled, but he supposed it was the least Cullen could do considering how he was taunting him only moments before.

When they reached the top steps Cullen pulled Samson to the side. “I’m going to stand guard here and Maker, if I sense that something is amiss, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Yes, Commander.” Samson continued poking the already agitated commander.

Cullen opened the door and threw him into the tower. Inside were two chairs and a desk. There was only one door in the room and Cullen would be stationed just outside it. If Samson even wanted to, he couldn’t make a run for it. Cullen pushed him down on a chair and began to secure him to it.

“Oh, is this the part where you remove your trousers and shove your cock in my mouth or does that part come later?”

Cullen balled his hand into a fist and pulled his arm back ready to connect his hand with Samson’s jaw.

“Commander!” the voice nearly scared both men.

Cullen gave Samson a scowl and slowly lowered his arm. 

“What in the Void do you think you’re doing? He’s not going to talk with a broken jaw.” 

Samson smiled at Cullen smugly. He wanted to give Cullen one last poke, but Dena pulled Cullen away. The two talked near the door. Samson could see that Dena was pissed, and Cullen, ever the child, was stammering as he tried to explain to her what lead up to his decision. Samson found himself smiling at the sight of Cullen being put in his place by Dena, but soon his expression soured. 

Dena rubbed Cullen’s arm in hopes to placate him. She smiled at him, much like the smiles she’d give Samson as of late. He found himself clenching his fists, filled with jealousy as he watched the two exchange pleasantries.

“It won’t happen again, Dena, uh, Inquisitor.”

_Ugh, what a fool._

“See that it doesn’t, Cullen.” Dena smiled sweetly at him.

Samson pulled at his shackles hoping to make them give. He didn’t want to be in the same room as them. It was bad enough being alone with Cullen, but he’d take a broken jaw over watching Dena make nice with that curly haired brat.

_Pull yourself together Samson, there is no way either of you are in it for more than the fucking._

Samson found himself blushing when Dena made eye contact. _Maker, I fucking blushed like a fucking school boy._ But what surprised Samson was that Dena had also blushed.

“I’ve got it from here, Cullen.” the way his name slipped from her lips was like a dagger going through Samson’s heart. He hated hearing it and he hated feeling it. He shouldn’t care if Dena was sleeping with Cullen on the side, or even if she eventually would, but Maker it still boiled his blood.

Cullen turned to glare at Samson who smiled sheepishly at him. Cullen puffed out his chest as if to intimidate him and he walked out.

“I swear, Samson, you should be more careful.” Dena grabbed the chair from behind the desk and placed it across from him.

“The boy had it coming.”

“And I’m pretty sure you had it coming to. If I didn’t have a use for that mouth, I might’ve let him punch you.” 

“Oh, and what use do you have for my mouth?” he leaned forward.

“For information.” she snapped.

“Oh, so it’s going to be like this? You’re done fucking me so you’re going to treat me like shit. Should’ve figured as much.” Samson spat. “I rather deal with Cullen, than your bullshit.”

His words hurt, but it was her fault. She should’ve known he’d say something like that, but she figured if she pushed him away, if she angered him, that it would be easier than dealing with his possible rejection. She didn’t say anything, she just sat across from him thinking of all the ways she could’ve had him. He was shackled to a chair, completely vulnerable and she’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t thinking about being on her knees and sucking him off. She found herself licking her lips as she stared at him hungrily, but she had to restrain herself.

“Will you at least remove the shackles?” Samson twisted in his seat.

“In a bit.” Dena spoke quietly.

“What the fuck is going on with you, girl?”

“Nothing. Now, I’m in a hurry and I need some questions answered.”

Their meeting was brief and two out of the three left with what they wanted.

Cullen dragged Samson back to his cell, but this time he was in a better mood. It seemed that whatever Dena had told him after her interrogation had Cullen in a state of pure euphoria. 

“Did she promise you anything?” Samson asked genuinely curious.

“What’s it to you? Are you afraid she’s going to be moaning out my name tonight instead of yours?” Cullen smirked as he closed the door behind him.

“Fucking bastard.” Samson muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Cullen moved closer to the door, taunting Samson.

“I’m glad to have brought you two together.” Samson said disgusted. “Don’t forget to invite me to the wedding; I may even give you away.”

Cullen left Samson to suffer alone in his cell. It turns out it would be him fisting his cock and moaning out Dena’s name that night. Samson stared at his ceiling thinking about all decisions he had made that lead him to that point, to him laying on a dirty cot in a dank dungeon. But the one thought that kept returning was of his affections for Dena. It couldn’t be love, but it was sure something. He knew if he said it she’d be horrified, but seeing as she had seemed to lose interest in him it wouldn’t do too much harm.

Dena struggled to fall asleep. Most nights the mark kept her awake, but this time it was her damned emotions. She could only play back his words to her that day, and the way she wanted to take him right there. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. It seemed that she would either have to admit her feelings or find a way to avoid him completely until they subsided.

Week after week passed by and her interrogations grew sparser. Eventually Samson gave up all hope on her ever wanting to even fuck him. He was happy that she trusted him enough to unshackle him while he was in the room. She had to have known he would’ve done something if he wanted to, but she still risked it.

Today was no different than the past ones. Cullen came to fetch him, they exchanged “pleasantries” and he was thrown into a room. This time Cullen didn’t stand guard, he had other business to attend to. _Something more important than me? Seems everyone is done with me._ Dena walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Samson heard the faint sound of the door being locked then unlocked again. _What is this fool of a girl thinking?_

Their interrogation had begun like the others, she’d unshackle him and sit behind her desk as he paced around the room giving her details.

“Are you listening, girl?” Samson stopped frowning at Dena who was busy jotting something down.

She was doing it again, she was lost in her thoughts. Here he was pacing in front of her and all she could think about was how she was going to ruin it by telling him.

“I’m sorry, Raleigh, I just haven’t been myself.”

Samson’s demeanor softened, she had called him Raleigh, something she didn’t do often.

“What is it? Having relationship troubles?” Samson alluded to her and Cullen.

“Something like that.” she crumpled up the piece of paper she was writing on and threw it in the waste bin, quickly picking up another. Samson hated thinking of her and Cullen, but to see her the way she was, was just pathetic.

“Not getting what you crave?” Samson pressed hoping to hear that Cullen was terrible in bed and that she wanted to continue their torrid affair. 

She sighed heavily.

 _Hah, he probably wants to save himself._

“No, I mean I was, but something got in the way.”

“Me.” 

“Not necessarily.” her voice trailed off.

“Stop being so vague, girl.” Samson was getting annoyed with her. He was too old to deal with her games.

“Then what?” he raised his voice, but not enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to come to her rescue. 

“Me. Well, my feelings.” Dena cracked her knuckles avoiding his stares.

“Haha, so you’ve fallen for him. For your knight in shining armor. Figures.”

Before Dena could say anything a guard stormed into the room.

“Excuse me madam Inquisitor, Cullen wishes to speak to you. He says it’s important.”

“Can it wait?” she asked hoping the guard’s answer would be a yes.

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“Go to your knight, Inquisitor.” Samson hissed as he sat down waiting for the guard to shackle him to the chair. The guard approached him reluctantly as Dena walked to the door.

“Oh go on kid, I don’t bite.” He hurried him.

“Not unless you ask him to.” Dena said nonchalantly. 

Samson looked over at her wondering if she even knew what she had said, but she had already gone outside. He could hear their muttering through the door. By the sounds of it Dena wasn’t all to pleased with whatever Cullen was saying and Samson found himself smiling at her pain.

“What are you smiling at?” the guard stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

“It doesn’t concern you, kid.” Samson tried to make out what they were arguing about, but it didn’t matter when he saw Dena storm in. 

“Get out!” she screamed at the guard, who ran out faster than a fennec fox. 

Dena slammed the door behind her and locked the door. Samson didn’t say anything. He wasn’t in a good position to defend himself if he misspoke. The quiet in the room was unbearable. Samson sat there wondering what he could say to alleviate the tension, but he could offer nothing.

“You’re right.” she finally broke her silence.

“What?” he turned his head but he couldn’t see her.

“I think I’m in love. Or at least it feels like it. I wouldn’t know, it really hasn’t ever happened before.”

“Ah, just like in Kirkwall, he’d get all the girls’ smalls wet with nothing but a smile. It’s a shame he’s gotten to you. I was enjoying the arrangement we had going on.”

“You have it all wrong, Raleigh.” she walked past him and sat across from him. She played with the keys in her hands. She was debating on whether or not to remove his shackles. She wouldn’t look at him, was she ashamed? He couldn’t tell, but her awkwardness was beginning to anger him.

“Do you want to know what Cullen and I were arguing about?” she looked up at him, her eyes red.

“Not really.” he lied.

“Stop lying. We were arguing about you. Turns out the _great_ commander thinks you’d still offer the same information locked in your cell. He says you’re manipulating me.”

“I’m so touched that you two talk about me. Do you tell him how much you come when I’m in you?” he taunted her.

“Fenedhis!” she swore as she began to remove his restraints. 

He rubbed his wrists and his ankles, but didn’t bother to stand up. He was deriving a sick sense of pleasure from her misery. It was almost worth the sting of jealousy he felt at the thought of her nuzzling up to that pretty boy.

She stared at him for a while before speaking up. “Raleigh…” she took a deep breath “…I-I love you.” She stood up before he could say anything and walked to the window. She didn’t want to face him, didn’t need to hear him rejecting her.

“Haha, Maker, if I knew that was what was troubling you I would’ve put you out of your misery a while ago.”

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” she could hear him approaching her.

“Not amusing, more like relieving.” Samson placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled up to her neck. “I’m just glad you’re not fucking that bastard commander of yours.”

“Really? That was your biggest concern?” she turned to face him.

Samson pulled her in closer, their lips barely touching, “Would’ve made it harder to tell you the same if you were fucking Cullen.” he pressed his lips against hers, his hands caressing her hips as she moaned out his name.

“Look at us girl, two fools in love. What would your commander say if he knew?”

“I don’t fucking care what he would say.” Dena pulled him in again and tilted her head back as he kissed her neck.

“That’s my girl.” his throaty voice brought the red to her face. 

Their intense moment didn’t last for long. A loud knock at the door interrupted them. Dena sighed and walked to the door and unlocked it. A messenger ran into the room, “Inquisitor! Sister Leliana wishes to speak with you.” Dena rolled her eyes but she left it alone. 

“Tell her I’ll be right there. I have to bring the prisoner back to his cell.” She walked up to Samson and grabbed his arm.

“The guard said he’ll take care of it.”

Dena’s grip tightened around his arm causing him to hiss in pain. “I’ll do it.” she gritted her teeth.

“Y-yes, ma’am. I’ll let them know.” Jim backed out of the door. 

“Glad to see you’re back to normal, kitten.” Dena giggled at his term of endearment.

“What?” he growled.

“Would’ve expected something else from you.” Dena blushed when he ran his thumb over her cheek.

“It makes sense to me. With the right touch,” Samson moved his hands to her hips and with enough pressure she mewled out, “I can get you to purr for me.” he smirked at her as she stepped back trying to compose herself.

“Asshole.”

“You love me.” he said smugly.

“I do.”


End file.
